


Breaking Barriers

by IndulgentDiscourse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgentDiscourse/pseuds/IndulgentDiscourse
Summary: I haven't really been feeling great lately, so I wrote something a little self indulgent to get it out of my system. So, here's a bit of cheering up from Iggy.





	Breaking Barriers

“I’m fine,” You said, shrugging off Ignis’s question and finding something to busy yourself with. Luckily, Ignis was cooking, so you grabbed the onion he had set to the side and cut it. However, your boyfriend knew that tone of voice. He knew you were upset. Ignis, being the wonderful boyfriend he was, continued his work with a small hum. After a few moments, he leaned over to kiss your temple, giving you the wordless support you needed. His actions, along with the fumes from the onion, kickstarted the tears in your eyes. Unable to see, you set the knife down and hugged your tall boyfriend. He turned and wrapped his own arms around you as you buried your face in his broad chest. One of his hands stroked the back of your head as he let you stain the front of his dress shirt with your tears and snot. It wasn’t pretty, but everything had been building up inside you and you needed to let it out. Ignis’s solid body and warm touch made you feel comfortable enough to do so. Your face was warm from the crying and being encapsulated by the royal advisor, but you didn’t want to pull away. He muttered words of comfort and encouragement, telling you how strong you were and how you were going to get through this. 

Once all the tears had left your system, Ignis pulled away. You were still sniffling and your face was a mess, so you tried to keep your face hidden. He reached over and grabbed a piece of paper towel handing it to you. You blew your nose and wiped what was left of your tears. Then, carefully, Ignis lead you to the living room and onto the couch. You sat down next to him, still trying to hide your face away. Gently, your boyfriend put his hand on the side of your face. “Why don’t you tell me what’s upsetting you?” Then the words came flooding out. You sat there rambling about what has been happening and every thought that has crossed your mind about it. Ignis was silent the entire time, letting you say whatever you need to say without judgement. As much as he’d love to give advice, it seemed like the wrong time to do so. When you finished, he pulled you to his chest and you both laid down on the couch. At this point, all the energy had left your system. With his hand lovingly caressing your back and his steady heartbeat resounding in your ear, you slowly drifted off. While you were asleep, Ignis carefully maneuvered you so he could get up and resume cooking. He left a kiss on your forehead before getting back to work so that you would have a delicious meal to wake up to and regain your strength.


End file.
